Infatuation, Adoration, and Other Synonyms For Love
by OxIzzyxO
Summary: "Leah tried to stay calm and think rationally; she really did. But even that can be very hard when the only seemingly intelligent guy she's ever met (and maybe even liked) is trying to tell her that he and his family killed an ogre." A story of a teenager's quest to adjust to life the the knowledge of faeries and goblins, and just maybe getting a boyfriend, too.


** So I've been watching the Spiderwick movie non-stop for the past couple days, and I can not seem to get this out of my brain. I did read the books several years back, but I don't own them and I don't really have enough time (or money, for that matter) to go out and buy them and read them all just for one fic. Needless to say, some things will be off, and I understand that; but I also don't really care. **

**I'm not sure how long this thing will be. Not too long, though; maybe ten chapters. We'll see. But, ya know, enjoy and stuff. Oh yeah, and this is based in modern times. I don't really remember when the series is based, but let's all just assume that this is going on today. Ok. Cool. **

There were very few things that Leah Pond actually hated. True, she strongly disliked very many things, such as P.E. Class and Latino people who speak Spanish to each other around people who don't, but _hate?_ No.

Something that she did hate however- No, no. Something she loathed with her entire being, and will for the rest of her life, was he mother's 2008, Espresso Black Saab.

It wasn't just the terrible carsickness she got from the accelerator her mother seemed addicted to, or the overbearing plastic smell of the interior that only made it worse.

The fact was, the car, and the way her mother acted in it, was horribly pretentious.

Even before, in a place like California, the way she pranced around in it seemed so overly arrogant. But here? In a small town in Maine? It was more conceited than ever; embarrassingly flashy and snobbish. And Leah hated it. Hated it, hated it, _hated it!_

The car, although several years old, was by the far the newest car in the entire town. The shiny, dark brown car stood out like a sore thumb among all the mini vans and rundown pickup trucks, and so did the entire Pond family by default.

Leah slid down in her window seat as they cruised through town, hiding her face as much as possible. Just barely a week ago they'd moved here; just barely a week and already the entire local populace knew their names. Leah herself hadn't met a single person her age, but all the other teenagers seemed to whisper her name whenever she, or anyone else in her family for that matter, passed. Already, rumors about them were beginning to spread. One she heard while browsing the (quite limited) local look store, was that her family were actually millionaires, and had moved here to escape thieves.

Leah blamed the car.

That _damn_ _car. _

Other rumors were about her older brother, Hunter. Now, Leah will openly admit that her brother hasn't always been the best or brightest person. In fact, it would be much simpler to say that he had been a complete moron his entire life. Not only dim-witted, he was also quite a lady killer. Or, he tried to be. So while half the pitiful population of this godforsaken town believed the millionaire rumor, the other thought they had moved there to avoid the shame of a teen-pregnancy on Hunter's part.

And Leah's idiot brother wasn't exactly doing anything to prove them wrong. Winking at girls from the car window with jerky upward motion of the head, Leah herself would have wondered if any of the girls he was trying to 'woo' thought he might be having a seizure. Or a stroke. He certainly ate enough greasy take out and bad leftovers to cause one.

Leah scoffed, giving her indifferent older brother a stern look before returning to her task of being the only sane person in the family. Though, that may be a lie. While her mother was a tremendous show-pony and her brother was the most promiscuous figure she had ever encountered, she rather enjoyed the company if her father.

In her own opinion, Matthew Pond was the closest thing the world has ever seen to a real-life Atticus Finch. Calm, seemingly all-knowing, intelligent beyond anyone she had ever met and, to top it all off, kind. Matthew was the best person Leah knew, and she often times wondered how he ended up marring her mother. Because if Matthew was Atticus Finch, Ashley Pond was Miss Stephanie Crawford. In this analogy, Leah supposed she would have to be Scout, which she couldn't say she minded in the least. But a problem arose for a comparison to Hunter. And Leah spent many sleepless nights pondering, before coming to the begrudging conclusion that he wasn't worthy of being associated with Harper Lee.

The house they had moved to was pleasingly average. Located in the largest, most popular neighborhood in town, (which really wasn't all that big anyway) it almost gave Leah hope that they may eventually be able to blend in- a small, but very cherished hope. The house itself was an elegant dark green. One that reminded Leah of old English homes and Victorian literature. Spacious enough, with just enough rooms for the family. Leah's room in particular was quite lovely, in her opinion. The cream colored walls, mahogany been frame and matching desk and wardrobe, along with a not-quite-walk-in closet were just short of perfect. The only turn-off was the unfortunate direction in which her only window faced: her neighbor's wall.

Both Pond children had been granted a few weeks to adjust to a new life before they had to attend their new school. A few weeks, which had, sadly, run out.

Leah couldn't help but grimace as she packed her schoolbag in preparation for the next day. It wasn't that she disliked school, though she also couldn't say her particularly enjoyed it either. It was the idea that she would have to be around the young people of this town for eight hours a day, five days a week that kinda bothered her.

"Oh, come on sweetheart," Her mother piped up when she noticed her daughter's plain dissatisfaction. "There have to be some nice people there, right? I'm sure that by the end of the week, you'll have tons of great friends." Leah may have shrugged, but she really hoped her mother was right. How could she ever stay in a town this small and not kill herself and everyone around her if she didn't have friends? So as Leah prepared for bed, she found herself praying to every deity she could think of that there would be at least a few intelligent people at school.

_~Infatuation, Adoration, and Other Synonyms For Love~ _

Just as Leah had expected, her first day was hellish.

Arriving at the highschool, Leah had to be in the most flustered state she ever been in her entire life. Everyone stared at her and Hunter as a wave of whispers came over the other students. It was as though they thought the Pond's wouldn't be able to tell they were talking about them even though they were staring, pointing, as chattering behind their palms. Leah rolled her eyes, and suddenly had much more empathy for Bella Swan.

As it turns out, Leah's schedule was quite pleasing. P.E. wasn't required at this school, she had gotten into all the advanced placement classes she had wanted, (AP English and History, as well as Honors Math and Science) and all her classes were located in the same wing of the school-just down the hallway from her locker. This turn out would make school a much more pleasurable affair, Leah knew.

It took her all of five minutes to get her locker organized, and then she was off to her first hour class – art.

There were a surprising low number of students in her art class; exactly ten including herself. Though, she didn't know how many people were absent or ditching, if any were. However, the number was a comfortable one, and it was early enough in the morning that no one could be bothered to act like complete morons.

Her next class was math, turning out satisfactory enough, though numbers had never been her strong suit. And science followed quickly behind.

Than, the most horrendous part of the entire day: lunch.

There is no other time in any teenagers life more terrifying than lunch on the first day at a new school. Most kids going into highschool or simply moving up a grade had at least some of their friends with them. But the new kid was always alone. Leah hadn't really met anyone who deemed her worthy of their time yet, and so no one had offered to let her sit with them. And it wasn't as though she had the guts to go up to someone and ask; Leah was terrible with names anyway.

What just made the situation worse: there were no empty tables. A small cafeteria for a small school, she supposed, but she had no idea where she could go. Hunter, of course, had immediately hit it off with the jocks and all-in-all losers, and was sitting in a highly populated group, laughing comfortably as though he had been there sense the dawn of time. The thought of asking to sit with him crossed her mind, but Leah knew her brother, and the idea was instantly vetoed.

Leah stood, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot in thought, and made the courageous choice to channel her mother.

If there was one thing her mother taught her daughter, it was how to judge people by their appearance. A skill Leah would never admit had helped her many times in her teenage years. It was simple fact in the world of Ashley Pond, that the better someone dresses, the better the person. And the closer to people dress, the better they'll get along. This method was certainly a flawed one, but had helped er many a time to know who to avoid. And what choice did she have right now? Most of the teens in the the room wore tee-shirts and jeans. Some were in sports ware, and a table of very loud girls was composed of nearly all pink.

Leah looked down at her crocheted, beige cardigan over a white camisole and khaki skinny jeans.

Yes, very helpful mother.

There was one table that was nearly empty; the only occupants were two very similar looking boys who sat directly across from each other. They must have been brothers-their faces were so achingly similar. Other than that, they seemed quite different. One wore a clean-cut collared shirt while the other was clad in a warn out red hoodie.

Leah hesitated, these guys may be her only chance. But as she took the first few steps forward, she stopped herself. They were sitting alone for a reason, right? Maybe they were jerks. Or maybe they just didn't want company.

Leah turned around, and spent lunch talking to her English teacher.

Who was a pleasant woman, without a doubt, but Leah couldn't help but feel like a social failure. She knew she had always been mature for her age. Ever sense she was little. But why, for once, couldn't she just get along with people her own age? Normal girls her age like shopping and boys, (at least, that's what her mother and the media told her) but she would rather sit down with a hot cup of coffee and read the new book she just got from the library.

So as she waited for the other students in her class, Leah did just that. Pulling out one of whatever hardbacks she had crammed into her bag the night before, her eyes slid across the ink and the pages hid her face as the bell rang and people began to file in. Among the students to enter, was one of the two boys. The one with the dress shirt, though. Leah sort of doubted the one in the sweatshirt would ever be in an AP class. Not that she was judging, he just didn't seem like the type.

The boy sat down several rows to her right, and soon, the teacher was beginning class.

_~Infatuation, Adoration, and Other Synonyms for Love~ _

After her last class of the day, history, Leah met up with Hunter by the car. Her brother's car was much more reasonable. Maybe because he wasn't responsible enough to have a more expensive car, but Leah was glad either way. She was much more comfortable in Hunter's blue-gray 1989 Ford Crown Victoria than her mother's car.

Leah had just gotten her license back in California, but she didn't have her own car. So even though Hunter's driving was always a terrifying experience, it was either that, or walk home.

The following days went by in quite a similar manner as the first, until the weekend had come and passed and it was Monday again. Leah had gotten into the routine of spending lunch periods with her English teacher, who seemed to enjoy her company enough, or in the very least, didn't mind her being there.

Now, she was in said class, listening intently as the teacher gave the details for their project.

"Now that we have an exact even number," she winked in Leah's direction. "It is mandatory to have a partner," some people cheered, but Leah couldn't help but die a little on the inside. "But don't worry, all the work time will be in-class." This did make her feel better. At least she didn't have to go to a complete stranger's home for some lousy project. "Due at the end of the week. Alright everyone, get working!"

Leah stayed perfectly still and frigid as the excited teens around her moved to partner up with their friends. What was she supposed to do? She didn't really know anyone in this class. She didn't really know anyone in this school.

"Ah..Excuse me?"

Leah's eyes darted to the figure standing to the right of her desk. The clean-cut brother stood, the definition of tall and lanky, holding his books in hand with a slightly nervous expression on his face. Deep brown eyes slightly paranoid, chocolate hair swept neatly to the side.

"Yes?"

"Would you...like to be partners?"

Leah reeled back slightly. He wanted to be her partner? Didn't he have someone else? But looking around the room, she realized that no one else in the room seemed to register either of their presences. Come to think of it, she had never even seen him talk to anyone other than his brother at school.

"Uh, s-sure!"

The brother smiled, dragging an empty desk near-by in order to sit closer to her. He sat and watched as Leah, unsure of what to do, straightened the skirt of her lilac lace overlay dress, ran her hands down the lacy arms, and checked for runs in her floral patterned stockings. His face flushing as his eyes followed her palms along the curves of her legs. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he chose to instead watch the way her light, ash blonde ringlets fell to rest against the pale skin of he heart shaped face.

It wasn't that Simon Grace had never liked a girl before. He remembered distinctly a girl named Sophie in the third grade who he would edit essays for. But never once had he met anyone of interest in this town.

He had heard the rumors about the Pond family, mostly through his brother, and had seen the girl in a local library a couple times. She was intelligent, judging by her book choice, and had a very vintage taste.

Simon jerked back to reality and away from the light freckles that dusted her nose, when he was met with a pair of wide, light brown irises.

"So...uh...I guess we should get started." He mumbled, reaching over the side of the desk and reaching into his bag to hide his intense blush.

"I suppose so. I'm Leah. Leah Pond." She offered him her hand as he came back up with several spiral notebooks in his clutched palm.

"It's nice to meet you, Leah," he replied as his fingers grasped around hers. "I'm smitten. Simon! I'm Simon!" He rushed to correct himself. "I'm Simon Grace!"

Horror played out on his face and an intense blush spread across hers. Leah chose to do him the kindness of pretending that it was a simple mix-up and that it didn't matter, but on the inside, her heart pumped forcefully.

It had started out quite awkward, what with the involuntary confession of sorts, but as the period went on, Leah and Simon found there were many things to like about each other. They laughed and talked, enjoying each other's company. And it was the first time in either of their lives that they had spent an entire class chatting instead of doing the work was assigned.

There were ten minutes left in class, and all they had accomplished was the general idea of the project. But neither was too worried. If worse came to worse, they could each take a piece home to work on.

"Hey, Leah?" Simon said as they began to pack up their bags, seeing no point in keeping their things out any longer.

"Yes, Simon?"

"I've been noticing that...well, I have observed a couple times that you don't eat lunch in the cafeteria. Is there any particular reason?"

Leah shrugged. "Not really. I just haven't found anyone to it with yet, is all." Simon nodded, but didn't say anything for several minutes.

Until- "Would you like to sit with my brother and I then? Jared may not be the most welcoming person, but he doesn't bite too hard. And he'll get used to you eventually." Leah chuckled and nodded.

"I would love to. Thanks Simon." There was a brief moment when they both smiled sincerely at each other, and Leah felt such a sense of fantastic hope.

Simon broke the contact as the bell rung.

"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, okay?"

"O-okay. Bye Simon!" Leah called to him.

"Bye Leah!" Simon called back as he left the classroom.

Leah bit her lip to contain her grin as she grabbed her bag and made her way to her next class.


End file.
